


Long Night

by singingwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwriting/pseuds/singingwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Gabe and Team Free Will had a long night of hunting and Gabriel is feeling it the next morning. You help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys for not writing in awhile. School just ended and I broke my hand new years eve and had to have surgery but I got all summer to write like mad. Thanks for reading!

Gabriel’s wings were sore, his mojo was pretty much drained, and on top of that he was all alone in the bunker. The Winchesters and Castiel had gone out on a hunt somewhere in Georgia and you were off on a supply run. Gabe had decided to see if some advil would help, he slowly and painfully made his way to the kitchen.

He rummaged around in the cabinets desperately trying to find anything to fix the pain. After awhile he gave up and just layed on the kitchen floor. He tried to concentrate on the coolness of the air around him. The way his wings moved the air as he stretched them out. Slowly he fell asleep.

You pulled into the bunker garage and let yourself look back on the day. You, Dean, Sam, Cas, and Gabe were up all night dealing with a vamp nest on one side of town and a demon hide out on the other. You had gotten back to the bunker around 3am and before you even woke up Sam, Cas, and Dean were off on another hunt. You got out of the car to bring in the groceries.

You walked into the kitchen to find Gabriel napping on the floor. He had really tired himself out last night. You worked around him to put stuff away and make something simple for lunch. He looked so peaceful as he rested spread out like that so you let him be. You put a sandwich on the counter next to him and went to the library to eat.

Gabe woke up feeling at least a bit better. He got up stretched and put his wings away and picked up the sandwich. He figured you had come home.

“(Y/N)? You here?” He called out hoping you didn’t leave again.

“I’m in the library. Did you get your sandwich?” You replied and saw him walking in and eating. You got up to give him a hug. “Morning baby.”

“Morning” he mumbled and just leaned into you. You two stood there for awhile, just hugging.

“I got some pain meds if you need some.”

“Oh dad yes I need them.” You laughed and handed him the bottle. He took a few and dry swallowed them. He then yawned nice and big.

“I think you need to sleep Gabe.”

“I just took a nap.” Then he yawned again.

“Not good enough, now come on.” You gently grabbed his hand and led him to your shared bedroom. You both layed down and pulled the covers up.

“Goodnight (Y/N)” He said as he got comfy. You leaned in and pecked him on the lips before replying.

“Goodnight Gabe, I love you.”

“Love you too” He mumbled already half asleep.

 

 


End file.
